El Body Check de Midori
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Una tarde verano. Tachibana experimenta de primera mano el tenebroso y famoso Body-Check de Nagamasa-Midori. desde aquel día Tachibana entrena junto a su equipo, dispuestos a ganar el TGC. pero para Midori es una oportunidad de poder verla y estar cerca de ella.


Fecha: 15/06/16

País: Japón

Ciudad: Hokaido

Un día normal en el país Nipón. Personas van y vienen, cada quien con un objetivo en mente.

Tachibana-Hotaru estudiante prodigio de su escuela, se encontraba buscando un arma para poder entrenar junto a su equipo. Su vida dio un giro de 360° al conocer a Matsuoka-Masamune y Toru-Yukimura. Sus más preciados camaradas y amigos.

Todo el mundo debe estar de acuerdo en algo, solo se necesita conocer a las personas indicadas para que tu mundo cambie y sea especial, lleno de alegría, vida y valor. Sus amigos eran su mayor tesoro y por ellos estaba dispuesta a pelear y dar todo de si durante el TGC.

Realmente estaba feliz, el TGC sería su primer campeonato, pero ahora solo un pequeño detalle eclipsaba su felicidad, encontrar un arma correcta era un dilema. Su falta de experiencia influía de gran manera en la toma de una decisión.

Poco a poco un aura depresiva se apodero de ella quedando ahí quieta en medio de la tienda, pareciendo un zombi.

 _ **-Te encuentras bien.**_ -Pregunto un joven apuesto de ojos azules.

 _ **-Más o menos**_.-Fue su respuesta.

 _ **-Soy Nagamasa-Midori. ¿Puedo ayudarte?**_

 _ **\- Un gusto conocerlo Nagamasa-san, mi nombre es Hotaru-Tachibana. Hace poco empecé a participar en los Survival-Games, trato de buscar un arma, pero es difícil.**_

 _ **-Bueno dime. Que rango tienes, eres atacante, defensor o francotirador.**_

 _ **-¡Tachibana es atacante!**_

 _ **-O vaya, se nota en el fuego de tus ojos, entonces dejemos de lado los rifles.**_

 _ **-Disculpe. ¿Por qué?.**_ -Tachibana no comprendía nada.

-Un atacante tiene que ser rápido y ágil, un rifle, causara problemas.

 _ **-Impresionante, Midori-san, sabe mucho.**_

 _ **-Estas son ideales para tu rango. Una Winchester F4 tiene 24 municiones por cartucho, mientras que Cier-Clair cuanta con 20 municiones. Y la otra es la G-380 Cicler. Tiene una carga de 75 municiones y dispara 25 balines por segundo.**_

Tachibana miro encantada aquella arma.

 _ **-Puedes probarla.-**_ Hablo el encargado.

- _ **Muchas gracias.-**_ Tachibana tomo con mucho cuidado el arma. Su pulso se disparó. Aquella sensación era hermosa, su propia arma. Quiso probar la mirilla digital cuando…

 _ **-¡KIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ -Grito al sentir unas manos en un lugar muy blandito de su cuerpo, exactamente sobre sus pechos, los cuales estaban ocultos bajo su uniforme.

Quien viera a Midori este estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel. Su intención era hacer un Body-Check para saber si esa era el arma indicada para ese niño.

Pero vaya sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era un chico, sino una chica.

Un furioso color rojo se adueñó del rostro de Tachibana. Y en tan solo una fracción de segundos uso una de sus técnicas de pelea y asestó un poderoso golpe en el rostro de Midori.

 _ **-¡PERVERTIDO!**_.-La pobre niña ardía en llamas.

Mientras Midori estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota, nunca nadie lo había golpeado y esa niña lo mando a volar de un solo golpe.

Tachibana huyo despavorida del negocio.

Por otro lado Usagi-Tenchou miro divertido la escena. Sin duda Masamune había escogido bien. Tachibana era fuerte.

" _ **Si no me hubieras llamado Matsuoka, jamás creería que ella es una chica"**_

 **-Te lo dije muchas veces Nagamasa, tu Body-Check es aterrador.**

 _ **-Mmmm**_.-Midori solo lo miro molesto, ese golpe partió su nariz. Uso su manga de su suéter para detener el sangrado. De mala gana fue al baño, ahí escucho las carcajadas de su jefe.

" _ **QUE LAS CHICAS SON DELICADAS COMO UNA ROSA"**_

" _ **VIL MENTIRA"**_

Eso no era una chica, era un demonio.

Un hermoso y precioso demonio de ojos verdes.

…

Los días pasaron lentamente, Tachibana mando a Masamune a comprar su arma y componentes. Este se sorprendió al no ver a Midori.

-Renuncio.-Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

 _ **-¿Eh por qué?**_

 _ **-No lo sé.-**_ Mintió con descaro. Al parecer Tachibana no les conto nada. Era mejor que solitos lo descubrieran

…..

El día del TGC llego, Tachibana estaba feliz conversando con la Sagara-sempai. Esta era la primera persona que sabía de su secreto, gracias a ella tomo el valor de decírselos a sus compañeros de equipo y aclarar el malentendido que Masamune creo.

 _ **-Muchas-Gracias-Sagara-sempai, al fin puedo tener mi mente tranquila.**_

 _ **-No agradezcas nada, con o sin mi ayuda, tarde o temprano ellos sabrían la verdad.**_

Tachibana bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Era cierto los últimos meses sus diminutos pechos empezaron a crecer lentamente, su única salida era fajarse y usar ropa suelta.

 _ **-No tienes que sentir vergüenza de tu cuerpo Tachibana-chan, es normal**_.-Sagara sabía que Tachibana era huérfana y no sabía muchas cosas de mujeres, pero ahora la tenía a ella, para cuidarla y aconsejarla.

 _ **-Es algo vergonzoso. Me incomodan un poco.**_

 _ **-Tienes que dejar se usar fajas todo el tiempo, te lastimaras. Solo úsalas cuando practiques deportes o vengas a jugar aquí. Si te molestan los sujetadores tradicionales, puedes usar un sujetador de ejercicio, será más cómodo para ti.**_

 _ **-Está bien, mañana iré a comprarlos.**_

 _ **-Poco a poco iras aprendiendo a cuidarte Tachibana-chan, Masamune y Yukimura solo quieren lo mejor para ti, por eso insisten en que dejes de actuar de manera precipitada, no puedes ir golpeando a medio mundo. Eres una niña preciosa y tienes que actuar como tal. Entiendo que perdiste a tus padres a una edad temprana, pero esa no es excusa para tu comportamiento suicida. Piensa en tu futuro. Y en último caso piensa en tus amigos**_.

Tachibana agacho a un más su cabeza.

 _ **-Levanta la vista Tachibana**_.-Ordeno Sagara.

-La pequeña de ojos verdes lo hizo, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

 _ **-No llores**_.-Sagara acaricio sus cabellos para calmarla.

 _ **-Tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que esta será tu primera vez en el TGC. Las cosas son muy diferentes a los combates que has tenido. Aquí demostraras porque Masamune decidió romper su propia regla.**_

" _ **Toy-Gun-Gun no permite mujeres"**_

Tachibana lo dijo en voz baja.

 _ **-Todos los ojos estarán puestos sobre ti, Tachibana. Demuestra tu fuerza y bondad y ganaras. No actúes bajo presión o venganza, piensa, analiza y recién ataca.**_

-Al terminar aquellas palabras el organizador, dio la orden de que se alistaran para dar inicio al TGC.

Cada participante ya estaba uniformado y con su respectiva arma. Todos miraron el monitor para saber cuál equipo sería el primero en pelear.

 _ **" Toy-Gun-Gun co** ** _ **n**_ tra Tsuzurao"**_

Representantes de cada equipo se presentaron como norma y protocolo.

-Matsuoka-Masamune, líder de Toy-Gun-Gun.

-Nishi-Nobunaga, líder de Tzuraoo.

 _ **-Bajo las normas del TGC, juro respetar las reglas y dejar en alto el nombre de los survial-games**_.- ambos recitaron el escrito que se le otorga al primer grupo en participar.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus entradas correspondientes.

El sonido de la campanada dio el inicio.

Tachibana corrió adelantándose a sus amigos, eso era parte de la estrategia, Yukimura y Masamune le cuidarían desde atrás.

 _ **"Usan navajas y espadas"**_

Tachibana empezó a ver la situación de todos los lados posibles. Para compensar el uso de armas, su velocidad y ataque debe ser superiores. Si trabajan unidos es normal que sus ataques sean más letales.

" _ **Eso es"**_.-Tachibana se dio cuenta de todo.

Aumento la velocidad y no tardo en hallarlos.

Estos se dirigieron a ella dispuesta a aniquilarla, pero ella salto encima de ellos, dejando que sus amigos hicieran su parte.

Yukimura dio un disparo a Manami, ocasionando una baja. Pero aún quedaban dos. Pero inmediatamente Matsuoka fue herido por el líder. Uno menos.

Ahora solo eran Tachibana y Yukimura contra Ranmaru y Nishin.

Yukimura corrió lejos para evitar delatar su posición, mientras Tachibana solo usaba técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos. Aun no podía asestar un disparo, Pero podía compensarlo con su fuerza, aun siendo solo una niña de quince años, su fuerza y sus reflejos eran muy buenos. Lo suficiente para luchar contra dos personas.

-Ramanru siendo el segundo al mando, dejo que su Líder se encargara de ella. Así el francotirador seria suyo. Sin duda odiaba a los Snipers, ocultándose en medio del bosque esperando acabar con sus presas, el prefería desgarrar la piel de sus oponentes, sentir su miedo y escuchar su latir desenfrenado, un verdadero deleite para una cazador.

Tachibana trato de detenerlo pero su Nishi se interpuso y las cosas se tornaron oscuras.

" _ **Ahora entiendo por qué son un equipo de elite"**_.-Tachibana estaba encantada con el modo de pelea de Nishi-Nobunaga. Mientras aquel cuchillo no tocara su piel estaba bien, usaba sus propias palmas para desviar los cortes y neutralizarlos.

No tardaron en encontrar el punto ciego de su adversario, el golpe final llegaría.

" _ **AHORA"**_

Gritaron en sus mentes. Era todo o nada.

Un sonido seco resonó en el lugar.

Tachibana tenía Nishin en el suelo. Sujetando sus muñecas y haciéndolo soltar sus cuchillas.

 _ **Hit.**_ -Declaro Nishi.

Aquel combate fue justo y sin trampas. Se marchó de ahí, felicitando a Tachibana, por mostrar un gran respeto a sus adversarios.

Tachibana se quedó ahí unos segundos cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la ubicación de Yukimura y Ranmaru, un sonido de disparo confirmo su ubicación, diez metros a la derecha. Sus sentidos nunca fallaban. Corrió a toda prisa, encontrándose a Yukimura enfrentando a Ranmaru. Su compañero en esta ocasión usaba una daga de soldado en caso de quedarse sin municiones en su rifle.

El Sniper cayó al suelo tras ser golpeado por el enemigo. Estuvo a punto de ser herido de no ser por Tachibana que dio el disparo decisivo contra Ranmaru. Un golpe justo en medio de la frente.

 _ **-Hit**_ .-

El primer encuentro llego a su fin.

Todos salieron del campo de batalla, junto con otros equipos que ya habían terminado la primera ronda.

Ganadores del primer encuentro-

 _ **-xxxx**_

 _ **-xxxx**_

 _ **-xxxx**_

 _ **-xxxx**_

-La segunda ronda dará inicio en media hora.

Los equipos elegidos fueron a descansar, Hotaru curaba las pequeñas heridas del rostro de Yukimura.

-Gracias-Tachibana.-El joven de lentes agradeció con mucho respeto a su compañera.

-No se preocupe Yukimura-san.

Hotaru curo la mejilla de su amigo. Ella por otro lado no tenía ningún rasguño en el rostro, solo un pequeño raspón en su mano que desinfectó con alcohol blanco y una gasa.

Sin saberlo Tachibana estaba siendo observada por un joven de traje militar blanco cuyos ojos azules analizaban cada detalle y acción.

 _ **Continuara**_


End file.
